


Drunk on You

by flowerfan



Series: Season 7 future!fics [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Sexytimes, married!klaine, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Part of a series of “Season 7” ficlets that look at events in the early married life of Kurt and Blaine.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>This is the one with the vodka.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk on You

_March, 2015_

They stumble home from the cast party, relieved to finally make it back to their cozy apartment. It's freezing outside, but they hardly noticed, so intent were they upon getting back home.

Kurt strips off his coat and throws it towards the hook and doesn’t even flinch when it lands on the floor. He grabs Blaine’s wrist and drags him into the kitchen. He’s got the cabinets open and is rummaging through the glasses before Blaine can even unwind his scarf.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks. Kurt has already said so, but this is important. 

"I'm sure," Kurt replies, putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders. His expression is playful, but Blaine knows he is serious. "Let's get drunk."

They had each had only two drinks at the cast party - that's one of their rules, no more than two drinks in a public place, unless it's at dinner with Blaine's mom and there's plenty of food to soak it up. They have experimented with other rules, including a complete prohibition on alcohol unless they were together, but that one fell by the wayside when Kurt got sick of coming along to video game nights and made a two beer exception to the rule; this one has a caveat: Blaine has to drink less than Sam. Their very first rule had been at Kurt’s insistence - no drinking with Rachel. Kurt claimed it had nothing to do with the tattoo incident. Blaine didn't really believe him, but it wasn't worth fighting over.

There's not actually a rule against getting drunk, but they almost never do. For a while Blaine thought it was because he was such a lightweight - he would never forget having to crash at Kurt's house after Rachel's party back before they were even dating, and Burt wasn't ever going to let him forget it, either. Add to that their first night at Scandals, and Blaine figured Kurt didn't really trust him to behave while under the influence. Not didn't trust him, exactly... But something like that. And in high school Blaine didn't really feel the _need_ to get drunk, with or without Kurt. He had enough on his plate without worrying about adding a further challenge to his decision making skills.

Over the years, however, Blaine began to think that Kurt had his own reasons for not wanting to let himself get more than buzzed, and one night in the loft, Kurt had confirmed it. Their roommates had been blessedly absent, and Blaine had found Santana's secret stash of vodka and pineapple juice. Kurt had killed it in class that day, wowing Ms. Tibideaux once again, and Blaine thought he deserved to celebrate. Kurt gladly accepted a toast, but Blaine couldn't help noticing that after finishing his first glass, Kurt hardly touched his second. Blaine did a mental checklist of their current rules - they were alone, they were safe, no one had to drive, no school or work in the morning - and asked Kurt if there was a reason he didn't want any more.

Kurt confessed that he didn't like feeling out of control. This didn't come as a surprise to Blaine, and he assured Kurt that it made no difference to him one way or the other. And it didn't. 

It wasn't until much later, and seemingly a whole lifetime of events - another breakup, a reunion, their _wedding,_ a second move to New York, this time in an apartment for just the two of them, that it came up again. They were lounging in bed together, Kurt watching something on his tablet while Blaine highlighted his history homework, Kurt's crossed legs pressing against Blaine's thigh, when Kurt said it.

"I want to get drunk with you and fool around. Sometime. Not right now."

Blaine had taken in Kurt's pinked cheeks and determined expression, and knew immediately he was serious. "Okay. Sounds like fun to me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Kurt turned his attention back to his computer, and Blaine refocused on his homework. He figured when the time came, Kurt would let him know.

And the time, apparently, is now. They are only slightly tipsy from the punch at the cast party, but Blaine is already feeling wound up just from proximity to Kurt. Kurt had been particularly attentive tonight, introducing him to various NYADA classmates he hadn't met, urging him to talk about his own upcoming performance at Tisch, and frankly being a bit more handsy than usual. Not that Blaine minded, especially when it all came with a look of such open affection. Kurt wasn't playing at anything; he was just happy, and he was letting himself enjoy it. It had been a good night already, and Blaine had the feeling it was about to get even better.

Kurt pulls the vodka out of the freezer and sets it on the table next to a few bottles of juice, grinning widely at Blaine. "Make some popcorn?" Blaine complies, bumping Kurt's hip with his own as they squeeze past each other.

Soon they are on the floor in the living room, snacks and drinks on the coffee table, music playing softly in the background. They sit facing each other, cross-legged, and debate whether to play some kind of drinking game. But before they know it they are many drinks in and Blaine can't think about whether there are any good drinking games for just two people, or whether strip poker makes any sense when they have already seen each other naked more times than he could count, because he can only focus on the sparkling blue of Kurt's eyes and the lovely music of his laugh. Kurt scoots closer to Blaine, his hand playing up and down Blaine's arm, settling on the back of his neck, fingers pushing into his hair. Blaine can feel Kurt's breath on his skin, and his whole body is tingling.

Kurt shifts to pour them each another drink and Blaine reaches for him, has him in his arms before he turns back, pressing kisses to his neck. With a little sigh Kurt melts, letting Blaine take his weight for a moment. "Oh my, that's nice," Kurt breathes out, leaning against Blaine. But Kurt has a plan, and he is not easily swayed. "Want this one with cranberry or pineapple?" he asks. 

"Both?"

Kurt beams as if this is the most intelligent thing Blaine has ever said, and sloshes a little bit of each juice and a healthy pour of vodka into a glass. "Taste it."

Blaine obediently swallows, warming from Kurt's gaze as much as from the alcohol as Kurt watches him intently. "You too." Blaine holds out the glass, and when Kurt finishes it off, he sets the glass down carefully on the table, and then dives back into Blaine's arms.

It does feel different, obviously, doing this while over the legal limit. But it is still Kurt all around him, his touch and his scent, his soft hands scrubbing up underneath Blaine’s shirt. Blaine isn’t particularly comfortable on the floor, though, and it slowly occurs to him that there are more comfortable options nearby. He pulls back from Kurt, blinking as he tries to focus. “Bed?”

Kurt nods and stands up, nearly falling back down as he does so, and Blaine stands too so that they can lean on each other as they make their way back to the bedroom. It would be a quicker journey if they stopped kissing and touching and generally trying to rub themselves all over each other, but then it wouldn’t be nearly as much fun.

As they tumble on to the bed, shoes flying off and hands tugging at each other’s clothes, Blaine catches a glimpse of them in the mirror. His hair is crazy, already suffering from his winter hat and then devastated by Kurt’s grip. Kurt’s isn’t much better, and Blaine smiles and pulls him close. It’s so rare to see Kurt disheveled, and it only ever happens when they’re being intimate… or at least, if it happens any other time, there’s no accompanying grin.

Their shirts are off and Blaine spares another moment to look in the mirror again, something he would never have the guts to do if he were sober. Kurt sees him and follows his gaze, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist and leaning his head on his shoulder as they kneel on the bed. “We’re a good looking couple, aren’t we,” Kurt says softly. They are both winter pale, but Kurt’s skin is still somehow whiter, while Blaine’s is lightly sprinkled with dark hair. Both of them are curling restlessly towards the other, unable to stay still while their hands are roaming over their bodies.

Kurt runs his hand over Blaine’s chest, tweaking a nipple, and Blaine jolts. Simultaneously watching Kurt touch him and feeling his touch has him instantly hard, and he has to look away before things go much too fast. “Fuck, Kurt.” Blaine tackles Kurt and pushes him down on the bed, kissing him everywhere, letting his head spin with the sensations. He drags his tongue along the side of Kurt’s neck, the taste of Kurt and the vodka blending together in a truly intoxicating mix.

Kurt responds enthusiastically, and soon they are tugging off their briefs and pressing together everywhere they can reach, licking and biting and wrapping themselves as close as they can get. Blaine spares a fleeting thought for lube, or a condom, but realizes they are way too far gone to need any of that. He grabs Kurt’s ass and pulls him close. They are both sweating like mad, slipping and sliding against each other. Kurt is panting now, his mouth against Blaine’s cheek, and Blaine knows he’s close. He lets his fingers slide down Kurt’s crack, presses against his opening, and thrusts his hips in tune to Kurt’s moans. It isn’t long before Kurt comes with a shout, and soon Blaine follows, everything exploding in a burst of pleasure and overwhelming contentment.

Blaine thinks they fall asleep afterwards without even cleaning up. Later he feels the bed shift, and a hand gently petting his shoulder. He opens his eyes to find Kurt sitting on the edge of the bed, his silk robe wrapped around him, holding a glass of water.

“Drink this, sweetheart,” Kurt says, and gives him two aspirin after Blaine takes the glass. Blaine downs the water, noting that he doesn’t actually feel too bad, and looks around for his briefs.

“It’s okay, don’t bother,” Kurt says, taking off his robe and climbing into bed. They slide under the covers together, Blaine resting his head on Kurt’s chest. Kurt threads his fingers through Blaine’s hair, trying to untangle his curls.

“Did you have fun?” Blaine asks finally. He doesn’t move when he says this; he can tell from Kurt’s breathing how he feels when he answers. He doesn’t need to see him.

“I really did,” Kurt replies, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s head. “It was ridiculously fun. Thank you.”

“You really don’t need to thank me,” Blaine says, a smile curving his lips as his words remind him of past conversations.

“Maybe not. But I will anyway.” Kurt keeps up the motion of his fingers in Blaine’s hair, and Blaine snuggles in closer, kissing Kurt’s bare chest. “I never thought I could feel so safe with anyone. I didn’t really think it was possible.” Kurt sucks in a breath, and Blaine’s head rises and falls with the movement. “And that was okay. I mean, it’s not as if getting sloshed is necessary for a full and meaningful life.”

Blaine giggles. “No, I think we’d probably get along okay without it.” 

“That’s the thing, though.”

“What?”

“I don’t need to get drunk to feel safe with you. I feel that way all the time.” Kurt shakes his head. “This doesn’t make any sense. I’m probably still drunk.”

Blaine sits up a little, and cups Kurt’s cheek with his hand. “I’m glad you feel safe enough with me to let go. You do the same for me.” He presses a sweet kiss to Kurt’s lips, and then settles back down on Kurt’s chest, his arm draped over his waist. It’s warm, and late, and Kurt smells good. There is no place in the world Blaine would rather be.

“We’re doing okay, aren’t we?” Kurt says, pleased with himself.

“We are,” Blaine says. “Although…” he has to try hard not to laugh as the memory returns; maybe he’s still a little drunk after all. He realizes the fact that he’s shaking against Kurt’s side is giving him away.

“What, dear?” Kurt is clearly humoring him. But that’s okay. Kurt loves him, and he loves Kurt, and all is right with the world. Except…

“I’m pretty sure we tried to water our plants with vodka. But other than that, we’re doing great.”


End file.
